I Wish I Were Her
by Nona Biru Tua
Summary: Aku selalu berharap bahwa aku adalah dirinya. Aku selalu bermimpi mendapat apa hal yang terlalu berharga yang ada pada dirinya. Bahkan aku ingin memiliki apa yang dimiliki dirinya, I wish I were her. Tapi aku TIDAK bisa/RnR?


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**I Wish I Were Her**

2010

Shirayuki Amane

* * *

Kalau mau dihitung, sudah terlalu banyak waktu yang ia buang untuk sekedar berdiri di depan cermin begitu. Memang sudah lama sih, tapi entah kenapa seolah kaki-kaki jenjangnya yang tak beralas sangat nyaman bersanding dengan lantai kayu mengkilap. Mata-mata kristalnya juga tak bosan memandangi dirinya sendiri. Ia berputar, tersenyum, dan memainkan gaun serta anak-anak kainnya hingga membentuk putaran imajiner pada kepalanya. Gaun putih dengan ornamen serta hiasan lainnya yang lazim digunakan sebagai pakaian resepsi pernikahan.

"Ini sudah cocok," gumamnya sendiri.

"Sudah selesai, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau mengagetkanku tahu."

Pria itu melakukan semua seperti biasa, senyum sinis seperti biasa, mengolok secara halus seperti biasa, dan yang mungkin adalah membuat hati wanita itu bersimpuh di hadapannya selalu. Lalu diam dan tak bersuara hingga makhluk satunyalah yang memulai.

"Jadi kapan mau berubah?" tanya wanita itu.

Dan, seperti yang Sakura ketahui sejak dari awal mereka berjumpa—bahwa tanggapan yang sudah lazim ia dapatkan dari Sasuke hanyalah seringai dan tatapan menusuk. Biasanya dia tak akan mau meneruskan pertanyaan itu, lalu memilih mengerjakan pekerjaannya sendiri dengan senang hati.

"Aku tak mau berubah."

Ia berbalik, meyakinkan bahwa pendengarannya baik-baik saja.

"Ada yang salah, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Hanya berjanji tak akan berubah."

Sakura tersenyum.

"Tak mungkin. Apa kau tak mau menjadi lebih kuat lagi? Bagaimana kalau anakmu lahir dan menanyakan tentang kekuatan ayahnya. Tidak lucu kalau kau akan bilang baha kau tak punya kekuatan apapun untuk melindunginya," terang Sakura –masih dengan senyumnya.

Sudah berapa kalipun Sasuke mendengar petuah itu, ia tak akan bereaksi apa-apa. Hanya membuang sedikit sisa respirasinya lalu kembali lagi mengamati potongan gaun yang dipegang oleh Sakura. Meski terlihat acuh, ia terpandang oleh Sakura sebagai lelaki yang selalu memikirkan semua persoalan mengenai dirinya—mungkin juga yang baru saja.

"Orang-orangku sudah menyelesaikannya tepat waktu. Aku juga sudah mencobanya, dan memang bagus. Aku harap kau suka," kata Sakura.

"Berapa lama orang-orang menyelesaikan ini? Aku rasa modelnya sudah tidak sesuai lagi dengan rancangan awal. Ini sudah bukan yang kuinginkan," ujar Sasuke.

"Kau pikir mudah membuat gaun ini? Tidak apa-apa, pakai saja. Lagipula ini sudah cukup bagus, mau membuang berapa banyak uang lagi Tuan Uchiha?"

Sasuke berbalik—lebih tepatnya mengamati tempatnya berada.

"Kau melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, aku tak akan melakukannya setengah-setengah. Semua harus sempurna."

"Tentu saja, mungkin karena kau begitu mencintaiku."

"Hh~ jangan bergurau. Acara akan mulai beberapa hari lagi, kau malah kemari."

"Kau sendiri juga masih bekerja, lebih baik kau ke rumah dan membicarakan hal lain kepada ayah dan ibu juga kakak. Sebenarnya aku keberatan kalau setiap hari harus menjemputmu, ke sanalah sendiri."

Kau tak tahu bagaimana caranya menghormati wanita ya? Aku suka di sini. Memang kenapa? Toh sebelum hari H aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya bersama keluargamu. Jangan kuatir."

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dua orang itu saling bertatapan.

"Ya sudah, sebenarnya kau mau apa kemari? Yang kuingat kau mengacaukan acara bercerminku," kata Sakura.

"Oh, ibu memintaku agar kau mengecek lagi undangannya. Dia bilang ada kesalahan dalam penulisan namanya. Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagian mananya yang salah, malas. Jadi aku berikan ini padamu untuk dicek. Aku masih ada urusan sebentar dengan orang."

Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Wanita itu kemudian mengambil amplop yang ditujukan pada dirinya tersebut.

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

"Hn."

* * *

_Untuk Sakura_

_Sakura, maafkan Bibi karena sudah merepotkanmu. Bibi rasa ada beberapa kesalahan dalam penulisan nama mempelai yang tertera dalam undangan. Di sana tertera Sasuke Uchiha dengan Sakura Haruno. Kalau keluarga Inoichi sampai tahu, mereka bisa marah besar, disangkanya Sasuke akan ganti mempelai. Bibi tidak tahu kesalahan macam apa yang terjadi. Tapi sebelum undangan diperbanyak, Bibi minta tolong padamu selaku wedding technician untuk memperbaikinya secepat mungkin. Terima kasih Sakura, kau memang sahabat Sasuke yang terbaik._

_Bibi Mikoto

* * *

_

**Fin

* * *

**

Saya harap sudah bisa menebak kaitan judul dengan isi fic ini. Lagi suka bikin yang pendek-pendek.

Ano~ minta review?


End file.
